Raceway bushings of the pre-cited type are used particularly as so-called raceway bushings in automatic transmissions and form, in the installed position, a running surface with which the rolling elements of a rolling bearing, particularly a needle roller bearing, can be in rolling contact. Running bushings of the pre-cited type can be made as seamless, drawn components. Through the shaping by drawing, it is possible to obtain surface qualities and component geometries which, in many cases of use, correspond directly to the requirements made of a rolling element running surface.
Automatic transmissions make very high demands on the compactness and the system weight. High component compactness and a high degree of integration are predominant features of established transmissions and are obtained through multiple functions allocated to individual components. Thus, for example, it is likewise known to integrate, in conjunction with a drawn raceway bushing, oil conveying und closing structures which can offer oil conveying und valve functions within an automatic transmission.